


A Flash of Curiousity

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Series: A Series of Firsts... [2]
Category: Eragon (2006), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, Belle's POV, F/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: When the Shade returns to her chambers, Belle does a bit of brave exploring...





	

He hadn't come back yet.

Belle drummed her fingers on the table, trying not to let her imagination run away to the worst scenerio possible. Which would probably be the Shade creeping up on her in the middle of the night and forcing his way into her bed. Yes. That was not something she wished to think about.

She felt sore in odd places, and didn't even know down there could be chafed, but she hadn't noticed much discomfort at the time. A hot bath, which the servants had readily drawn for her, (she could do without the looks of pity though,) had eased most of the aches. Now, a day later with the night upon her once more, Belle sat alone in her chambers wondering if the Shade, Durza, was going to show up again or not and...bed her, again.

Apparently not.

She'd fallen asleep in her chair, slumped over the open pages of her book and thankful she hadn't drooled on the paper. The morning sun was obnoxiously bright streaming in through the windows, and Belle decided the best thing to do was get dressed and face the day. Which she did. And she grew ever less fond of those pitying, pious looks people gave her in the hall when they recognized who she was.

And then one sneering old matron had hissed behind her hand to her contemporaries: _"She's nothing but the Shade's whore!"_

Belle was a little surprised the courage she had to tell Durza the bloody Shade she was no whore withered in daylight. She managed to keep her head up until she had returned to her rooms though. And hadn't felt inclined to leave since.

She'd packed two trunks of belongings from home. One was her dresses, nightgowns, slippers and a pair of sturdier boots, and some hair pins and brushes and the like. The other was loaded with her favorite books. And it had pained her to choose which to be parted from. The trunk with her dresses was the larger one, and that was only because of the necessity of wearing clothes.

Although if she sewed the pages together, Belle supposed she could wear books in a matter of speaking. But then she'd have to rip them out of the books and that simply wouldn't do.

Evening had fallen when she looked up from the pages of the book written in an ancient language. Belle supposed Durza had meant it when he said he wouldn't be returning to her bed. She supposed she was lucky since the marks he'd left on her neck (and body,) hadn't faded yet. To walk around with bite-shaped bruises and scratches itching her skin for over a fortnight would be a bit...well Belle didn't really find shame in them but it would be a bit _awkward_.

She gingerly touched one of the dark marks on her neck, pressing lightly. Most of her dresses covered her breasts and the nips he'd left there, but her neck and collar bones were bared for all to see. Perhaps she should invest in a scarf?

Goodness she was being stupid.

Belle changed into her nightgown and wriggled under the covers, leaving a candle lit so she could continue to thumb through her book. Now this, this was familiar enough to be greatly comforting. Lying in bed with a book, the light just bright enough to see by, everything perfectly peaceful except for the pictures painted by words in her mind. Ah. May all the gods in the world bless the escape reading provided.

And then she promptly cursed it in the next breath when a voice said, "Waiting up for me?"

Belle jumped a little, wondering how in the world the Shade could appear not an arm's length away without her noticing. She set her book aside and sat up straighter, squinting a bit until she could make out the pale blue of Durza's eyes in the dim light. "I thought I wasn't _worth_ another night of entertaining."

She could have sworn he huffed at that before he sneered. "You are _mine_ for a fortnight, dear lady. Did you forget that?"

Well...true enough. If the night before was any indicator, then, Belle simply had to lay back and let Durza have at her until he...did that thing that left that mess behind. Then he'd leave and she'd wash up. And need new bedding.

"Very well," Belle agreed, then frowned as a thought occurred to her.

She hopped out of bed on the other side from Durza and hurriedly picked at the laces of her gown, shoving it off her shoulders to the floor before sitting back on top of the blankets. The Shade was staring at her like she'd revealed a second head and asked, "What _are_ you doing?"

"You destroyed my gown last time, I don't want you ripping apart my nightgown, I only have two."

Durza snorted, unbuckling his sword belt. "Has anyone ever told you what an odd girl you are?"

"Yes." Because they had. If they didn't think Belle was beautiful then they thought she was _odd_ for preferring books to most people. There was no in between and it got really old after awhile, as one could imagine.

But he hadn't seemed prepared for an actual response to his comment, because he gave a slight pause before leaving his sword propped against the nightstand, tugging at some hidden fastenings on his cloak and letting it fall to the floor.

"You are a very odd girl," he shook his head, sitting on the edge of the mattress and eyeing her.

His gaze lingered on her breasts, and Belle wanted to cover them. They were small, she knew that. Her dressmaker at home had never said as much, but had also padded the corsets out to push her bust up and together. But then, if what she'd overheard from some men talking at feasts was true, any breast was good enough if it was attached to a woman.

Apparently Shades weren't that much different then men. Hmm.

Belle decided to take a bit of intiative to get this over with, crawling forwards on her knees. She saw the fastenings of Durza's tunic, and reached out to pluck them free. She got some of the top ones done before he swatted her hands aside, his brow furrowed in confusion. Then his hand curled around the side of her neck, his talon-like nails tracing the outline of a bruise on her neck.

If Belle didn't know better, she'd say that was pride seeping into his eyes. She didn't quite understand how a series of bite marks could make one proud on her neck, but Belle supposed she was still very much an innocent in this area. Well the best way to learn was to try it, right?

She leaned forwards, brushing his red hair aside and pressed a kiss to the pale skin beneath his jaw. He felt smooth and hot, far warmer than her skin was. His pulse beat under her lips, and Belle was afraid to bite too hard. She ran her tongue experimentally over his skin, tasting salt and something else. Something that reminded her of sitting in front of a fire. Heat, smoke, dancing on the flat of her tongue. Durza shifted beneath her, leaning his head back the slightest bit. Belle decided she wasn't brave enough to bite him, so instead she suckled on the patch of skin instead.

Durza curled his fingers around her shoulders and pushed her back, narrowing his pale eyes. Belle knew she was blushing, and hated it. So experiments were out...but she could see the little spot she'd been worrying had turned pink. That lurid patch against his pale skin stood out, and Belle wondered if that was the draw for him. Visible evidence of who had done that.

She shrugged off his hands and laid down, trying to keep the same position as last time. On her back, her knees bent and legs apart.

She wasn't sure what to do with her hands really, so she left them at her sides. She hated this ignorance but didn't think she'd exactly learn anything from Durza either. Perhaps she should find the library and see if there were any risqué romances left about. Her father had been willing enough to let Belle read whatever political, geographical, historical or otherwise worldly topic she pleased, but had scoured their castle library with a fine-toothed comb and judicious advisors and governesses for anything remotely sexual. Even medical books were stashed away.

Durza tilted his head slightly, then moved to sit on his knees between her feet. His shirt was opened in a V, his collar bones showing. His throat looked soft and smooth, unexpectedly vulnerable, and pale as candle wax. He'd begun plucking at the laces of his trousers, but then paused and smirked.

"Are you curious, Belle?"

"About what, sir?" Belle asked, though she privately wondered if he was reading her mind.

The Shade crooked a finger, beckoning Belle forwards. She had to sit up to obey, and he was almost uncomfortably close. He leaned forwards to press his lips against Belle's ear, nudging her hair aside.

"You...are a fierce little thing, for a whore-"

"I am _not_ -"

"Yes, yes, yes, but," he nipped at the shell of her ear. "You are curious about fucking. Aren't you? Have you touched yourself in the dark of the night, writhing in forbidden pleasure beneath your sheets?"

Belle hadn't known it was possible to actually blush down to the tips of her toes, but she thought she may have just managed it. She tried to push him back, but Durza pressed one hand between her shoulder blades, drawing her closer. His other hand took hers, guiding it between them.

"What did you think of? Hmm? Who's cock drove into you? Or did you not know what a cock was, you just used your clever fingers...fucking your slippery cunt until you were ready to _scream_."

Belle was unfamiliar with Durza's accent, where it might have come from. It was deep, rich, and made the filthy things he spoke sound...well they were still filthy, but they were... _more_.

She nearly jumped out her skin, though, when he pressed her hand against a hard swell in his trousers. That would be his...his _cock_ , he called it. A detached part of Belle thought it was a ridiculous name, although with all the strutting and crowing some men did with pride for their bits it was apt. The rest of her was wondering what the hell he wanted her to do.

Apparently, he wanted her to rub it. Durza brought her hand in short, slow strokes over the bulge, breathing deeply in her ear.

"Touch me," he whispered, part command, part dare.

Belle had never lacked courage when needed.

Still, her hands shook when she brought them to the laces of his trousers. It took a bit of fumbling to find the damned laces to start with, but Belle managed to pluck them loose. Durza didn't seem to mind her fumbling, but it was unfair that he distracted her by lapping and nipping at her throat. It also didn't help that she couldn't see anything with the Shade so close, his arms around her and his nails tickling up her spine...

Oh. There it was.

Belle hadn't focused much on texture before, but this cock was a strange body part. It was stiff, the skin was smooth and hotter than the rest of him. She pulled the whole thing out and ran her fingers over the length, wondering how he'd fit inside her. It seemed unwieldly. She stroked up to the tip, which had this odd sort of skin around it, loose enough to push back, revealing a blunt, smooth tip that was oddly slick. Belle hadn't noticed any moisture last time-

Durza growled, grabbing her wrist suddenly.

"Careful."

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Belle leaned back, looking down at him for the first time. Oh, maybe "cock" did make sense. When erect, it sort of jutted up like a chicken's head. How odd...what sort of god had designed that?

Sharp teeth nipped at her ear, distracting her from her investigation.

"On the contrary, dearest," Durza rasped in her ear. "But I didn't come here to spill my seed in your hand..."

Belle swallowed.

Durza's traced his fingers over her skin until they slid into her nether curls. Belle expected him to touch her core then, was alarmed to find she was more than a little aroused by the prosepect, and yet she still jumped when his hot fingers met her flesh. She shifted her hips forwards, trying to get him to touch that little nub at the top of her entrance. But Durza only seemed interested in petting the edges of her lips, a frustrating, ticklish sort of sensation that was much too little and much too...something.

Suddenly she was shoved on her back, Durza hovering over her with a feral grin. His hair had fallen around them, a red curtain blocking everything but his pale, scarred face and his lust-darkened eyes.

Belle was only a little surprised she wasn't the least bit scared.

She reached down and fumbled about for his cock. Again, she wondered why he insisted on staying mostly clothed. This would have been so much easier without the folds of his tunic in the way. From what little she knew, his skin wasn't unpleasant against hers. The heat was a little soothing, actually. Her fingers wrapped around the hot, stiff flesh at last and she decided to take the initiative to put it inside her this time.

Durza seemed more than a little startled by her boldness. He sat up a little and his brow knit, until she grabbed him. Then his mouth fell open ever so slightly, and his eyelids fluttered. Belle had never thought that men _fluttered_ their eyes, it was rather interesting to watch really. He groaned a little and shifted down, wrapping a hand around hers. Perhaps he was simply eager to be inside her, but Belle thought it was at least nice that he helped her guide him in. The tip nudged that little nub she had been hoping to stimulate and _oh_ , that was nice.

Then he was moving inside her, and she bit her lip at the intrusion. It wasn't too painful this time, either. Belle had heard some of her newly-wed peers complain about how they'd hurt and how it ached, but there was nothing really. Neither good nor bad. Durza slid all the way inside her body, and for a few short seconds he lay there between her legs, his head lowered and face going oddly slack with a soft exhalation that felt hot and humid on Belle's skin.

He wasn't an unattractive... _person_ , Belle realized. She wondered how he would look without clothes on, an image of a thin, pallid body appearing in her mind with his cock jutting out.

Belle supposed a naked man was something you simply needed to see for yourself to judge, because the effect was just strange in her mind.

Then he reached down and guided her legs around his waist, and Belle allowed it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It must've made it easier for him to thrust in and out of her this way. (Privately, Belle thought it was a rather poor design to have her entrance between her legs so she needed to lay down and spread her legs, and a male's organ a jutting piece of flesh that stuck straight out in front of him.) This was very much as it was before, if she remembered correctly.

Durza began moving, again, quicker than he'd started out last time. Belle wasn't sure what made it feel good, exactly, the wet slide of skin or the tilt of their hips that stimulated that nub, or even just having a person as close as could possibly be. She nuzzled against Durza's neck, comforted a bit by how he leaned down into her embrace. And it was an embrace. Perhaps not loving, but-

She gasped, his cock hitting something deeper than her fingers could reach and utterly _lovely_.

Belle remembered, last time, that Durza had pushed one leg over his shoulder, but she felt loathe to stop him now, especially when he adjusted the angle and hit that spot again. And again. And again.

Finally Belle found a use for his damned clothes because the slightly rough feeling of his half-buttoned tunic scraped marvelously against her hardened nipples. She arched her back, rubbing against his chest and keening at the broad mix of sensations. Very much without conscious thought, her teeth sank into that juncture between his neck and shoulder when his hips bucked erratically and that liquid warmth, his seed, spurted inside of her.

Durza growled savagely and he either pressed fully into Belle or he had collapsed, she couldn't tell. She just knew that he'd stopped moving and was once more limp and breathless in her arms, gasping in her ear.

She hadn't climaxed, again. Perhaps she should do a bit more...self-exploration, to figure out how she could join him in that heady state of bliss the next time he visited her. She would like to see what it felt like when to be boneless and content in another's arms, and the Shade _was_ her bedmate for a fortnight...

Belle breathed in that smoky, spiced scent again. "Does it feel good?" she murmured, subconsciously rubbing circles on his clothed back. "When you...when you spill, inside me?"

Durza shivered, and Belle did too when he withdrew from her body. She felt oddly empty now. And sticky.

His cock looked ridiculous when it was flaccid and glistening with their combined fluids, a bit like a plump slug. A murmur of something had him cleansed, and he tucked himself away and slid off the bed without answering Belle. In fact, he started fastening his tunic and reaching for his belt. Apparently he wouldn't answer her. Hmph.

Belle rolled out of bed and picked up her nightgown. Wrinkling her nose at the feel of his mess slowly dripping out of her, she decided a quick wash was in order, lest she soil her nightgown. And she was fond of this one, thank you.

The Shade wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention while he righted himself, so Belle walked stark naked across the room to her dressing screen. She had a little wash basin back there, and a stack of washcloths. She was cleaned up in short order, (briefly regretted not bringing the damned gown with her,) and walked back across the room to slide the soft white cotton over her head.

Before she could draw her long hair out from where it was trapped down her back, though, Durza was behind her.

He righted her hair and, quick as a flash, swept it aside from her neck. Suddenly Belle was in his arms again, and he bit her sharply in the same place her teeth had sunk during his climax. Her pulse throbbed between her legs unexpectedly, and Belle leaned her head aside to give him easier access to the hot licks and the nips that left new marks on her fair throat. One of Durza's hands pressed against her flat stomach, the other groped her breast through her gown, palming roughly. It was beastly and savage and primal and Belle was a whimpering, writhing mess in his arms, pressing her legs together to alleviate the ache.

And then he pulled away from the throat, hissing in her ear, "There is no greater pleasure than your tight, wet cunt around my cock as I come, Belle."

The soft kiss against her cheek was totally at odds with the last squeeze of her breast before he vanished completely from her chambers. The only sign he was ever there were soiled bedclothes and Belle's own unbearably arousal.

She barely had the presence of mind to push the stained blanket off the top before thrusting her hand between her thighs.

* * *

Durza groaned, slumping in the chair. He banished his mess with a muttered word and a flick of his wrist, tucking his cock away again. Lust was such a rarity for him he had taken himself in hand perhaps three times in the past year. In the past two days, he'd jerked off at least three times to damnable blue eyes, plump swollen lips, milky skin, and small, flawless breasts. To say nothing of the image the fierce little owner of all those physical niceties made declaring she was not a whore as she took him in hand.

 _Fuck_.

He would be back tomorrow night, he knew.

It was a whim, really, that was to blame. It was adorable, a word a Shade seldom used but was apt in this circumstance, that prompted him to encourage Belle to touch his cock, to draw it out his trousers herself. It backfired stupendously because her artless little hands, with cool, soft fingertips that stroked and fondled, nearly had him in disgrace. He had to come inside her though, he just did, and he wasn't sure why but she was so deliciously tight and eager.

He'd lasted maybe a total of ten thrusts. Twelve tops. Like a fucking untested boy.

It was humiliating.

It was intoxicating.

And then to have her lay beneath him so prettily, petting him and whispering in his ear, that was...that was too much. He'd peeled off of her and was halfway to decent when he realized what the hell she'd asked him. He should have left. He should have kept ignoring her and left. He wasn't sure how he managed to ignore her when her perky, bare ass bounced across the room behind a dressing screen and back again, but he did.

Until he didn't.

And quite honestly, he couldn't remember having a better fuck. He'd never bedded a virgin because there were more experienced women out there willing to tolerate his roughness. But something about Belle's guilelessness, the way she'd wiggled out of her nightgown so he wouldn't ruin it and how she nibbled and lapped at his neck to try and leave a mark of her own...

Durza unbuttoned his tunic enough to trace the two marks Belle had managed to leave on his skin. One was a dainty pinkish mark just under his jaw, where she'd been so careful and slow. The second, lower, darker mark was where her teeth sank into the meat at the base of his neck when he came, a primal reaction from the beautiful lady.

It was utter madness.

And he would be back again tomorrow night for another dose of Lady Isabella of Avonlea's particular brand of insanity...


End file.
